La caída de un imperio: Prusia
by Chica Joker
Summary: Sus pies están cansados, ha corrido kilómetros, pero no se detiene, la necesidad de saber que ha sido de su hermano, Gilbert, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.


**Hetalia.**

**La caída de un imperio: Prusia.**

**One shot.**

_**Corre el año de 1947, una guerra expandida por el continente ha tocado el corazón de una nación que tenia sus sueños y esperanzas depositados en la sed de triunfo. Gilbert Beilschmidt, uno de esos soldados, no puede más… Cae sin remedio, anhelando poder ver ese rostro una vez mas antes de…**_

-¡Gilbert!

Un rubio corre desesperado en medio de los escombros, llamando ferozmente el nombre de cierta persona que llenaba su vida. Alguien que era más que un amigo, era su sangre, era su…

-¡Gilbert…! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Gilbert!

Sus pies están cansados, ha corrido kilómetros, pero no se detiene, la necesidad de saber que ha sido de su hermano, Gilbert, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. En medio de los escombros, apenas respirando, se encuentra la nación Prusia, el asombroso Gilbert, ahora derrotado. Ludwig, el menor de los hermanos, llega hasta donde el albino, quien agoniza en un vano intento por mantenerse con vida.

-¡Gilbert!

Ludwig terminó por arrodillarse al lado de su hermano, quien le miraba con extrañeza. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, tratando de reprimir el llanto, un llanto que tal vez no era capaz de contener, era difícil siquiera pensarlo.

-West… Estás vivo… Kesesesese… Nadie puede con… Nosotros…

-Shh… Ya no digas nada, estás herido…

-¿Herido, el asombroso yo? No te burles, West… Yo no… Yo no… Estoy…

-Gilbert…

Alemania le abrazó con mayor fuerza, pues presentía el momento en que Prusia seria disuelto. Su hermano mayor estaba muy débil, demasiado como para mantenerse en una sola pieza. Esos desgraciados de Polonia y Rusia habían aprovechado muy bien la ocasión… Ahora que Prusia estaba en pedazos, ya no podía mantenerlo unido. Gilbert estaba sentenciado.

La sangre brotaba de sus labios, y varias heridas profundas tenían lugar en su cuerpo. Su brazo derecho estaba destrozado, y las piernas ya no las sentía. Había recibido el peor de los ataques, de lo más inhumano.

-Tranquilo, Gilbert… Te prometo que vas a ponerte bien…

-West… No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir… Eso no es lo que yo... Te he enseñado… Bueno, pero que espero de ti, si ni siquiera te haz casado…

-¡Grr… Tú tampoco, idiota!-Pelear con palabras era lo que más los unía-¡Y no me haz enseñado nada!

-A ver… ¿Quién te dio tu primera cerveza? ¡Kesesesese! West… Ya dejémonos de tonterías… ¿Sabes…? Estoy orgulloso de ti… Por favor, no te dejes vencer…

-¡Cállate! Me da miedo que hables de ese modo…

-Uh… Ludwig se asustó por algo… Es el fin del mundo…

-Basta, esto es serio. Voy a ir por ayuda, te vas a poner mejor…-Alemania apenas logró sacar una sonrisa-Necesito que estés conmigo…

Ludwig cogió mas el agarre de su hermano, estrechándolo contra su pecho. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que una daga le estaba atravesando la espalda a Prusia. Otro ataque de lo mas cobarde… Su rostro empezó a descomponerse, y las lágrimas brotaron como lluvia sobre el campo en verano. Gilbert levantó su mano izquierda, reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Le tocó la mejilla mojada a su hermano, quien le miró con desconcierto.

-No, no delante de mi… Deber ser valiente, hermanito…

-Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo? Ich kann nicht einmal darüber nachdenken ...

-No me digas que no puedes pensar en ello… Me vas a decepcionar… Kleine West ...

-Me sigues viendo como a un niño, ya no lo soy…

-Pero no dejas de ser mi hermanito… Quiero, que te tomes una cerveza por mi, y que… Que…-La tos invadió al prusiano, acompañada por la sangre que emanaba de sus entrañas.

-¡Basta, te estás lastimando!

-Esto no es nada… Quiero que nunca me olvides… Temo que mi hora esta cerca…

-No sigas con eso, te vas a reponer…

A lo lejos, Hungría pudo ver al par en medio de las ruinas del viejo templo. Los rumores no mentían, Prusia estaba en muy mal estado. Ella corría desesperada, con el corazón inflamado de pesar. Recordaba su infancia al lado de Gilbert, quien en un principio la trataba como a un varón, peleaban constantemente, ella siempre fue mas fuerte que él, y eso al prusiano le disgustaba. Pero en últimas fechas, Elizaveta empezaba a sentir un cariño muy singular por el albino. Austria estaba a su lado, pero no era lo que su corazón deseaba.

Al llegar al lado del menor de los Beilschmidt, su cara se torno bastante pálida y siniestra ante la estampa de la muerte. Se arrodillo, contemplando a Gilbert. Tocó el hombro de Ludwig y éste se dio cuenta que ambos no estaban solos.

-Se muere… Elizaveta… Se muere mi hermano…

-No, eso no… Voy por ayuda, vengo enseguida… que no se vaya… No…-La castaña se llevó las manos al rostro, presa del miedo.

-Eli… No te va… yas…

Prusia sostenía la orilla del vestido de guerra de la húngara. Ludwig bajó a su hermano a la tierra, sin dejar de sostenerle la cabeza. Hungría no pudo soportarlo, era demasiado. Así que comenzó a llorar, victima del sentimiento de culpa que la atosigaba por el hecho de no haber llegado antes. De haberlo hecho, quizás…

-No te vayas… Te necesito…

-Gilbert… ¿Por qué? Yo te habría ayudado, lo sabes…

-No digas… Tonterías… Estoy excelente…

-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, eres un tonto…!-Elizaveta soltó el llanto mas lastimero que hubiera salido de su garganta en toda su existencia.

Agachó la cabeza, pegando su frente en el pecho del prusiano. Éste le pasaba su mano menos lastimada por los cabellos, mientras que Ludwig la confortaba frotando su espalda con su palma. Levantó la mirada, con sus ojos mojados, y para su sorpresa, Gilbert estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú eres la tonta… Crees con mi muerte voy a desaparecer, pues no… Nunca, me oyes… Nunca te vas a olvidar de mí…

-Gilbert, te… Te…

-¿Qué cosa?

Elizaveta se mordió el labio inferior en completo estado de nerviosismo, pero se hizo valiente. Quiso que sus actos hablaran por ella he hizo algo que dejó boquiabierto al teutón menor. Sus labios se deslizaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sobre los labios del Gilbert, quien se mantuvo tranquilo, con su alma regocijada por el momento. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso, lo cual hizo que Ludwig se tensara un poco. Luego de unos segundos, Elizaveta se separó del albino, y con una sonrisa esperaba que este le hablara.

-Te amo, Gilbert…

-Elizaveta… Tan dulce, eres my beautiful Ungarn... Te amo, y a ti Ludwig, eres mi vida, hermanito...

Alemania, conmovido hasta el alma, abrazó de nuevo a su hermano, mientras que Elizaveta no dejaba de verlo y de acariciarle sus cabellos platinados. El cielo estaba nublado, y antes de que las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaran la tierra, Gilbert partió de este mundo a la vida celestial, dejando un hueco en el corazón de aquellos muy allegados suyos. Ludwig gritó impotente, destrozado y maldiciendo por su irreparable pérdida.

-Alemania está desconsolada… Llorando su amargo dolor… No solo se perdió de una nación asombrosa, ha perdido a un gran ser humano, a mi hermano… Gilbert, Ich liebe dich...

El mundo estaba de luto, y lo demostraba con la presente tormenta. Hungría y Alemania se quedaron al lado del caído largo rato, mientras que los gritos del combate no dejaban de oírse. Más almas acompañarían al asombroso Prusia, mientras que Alemania y Hungría eran rodeados poco a poco por los rivales.

****Fin****

Hola, pues se supone que en la caída de Prusia, Rusia y Polonia se quedaron con parte de su territorio, siendo abolido en el año de 1947. Se ha intentado restaurar la patria prusiana, de hecho no hace mucho se volvió a hablar del tema en 2009, pero sigue en debate. Si esto sucede, creo que tendré que escribir un fic donde a Lud le de un infarto por ver a un fantasma, No? Pues la verdad si seria buena idea que Prusia existiera de nuevo.

Chica Joker fuera.

Notas: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-san. ^ ^


End file.
